


Punch Him Already.

by avengersandchill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Non-Consensual Touching, overprotective Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandchill/pseuds/avengersandchill
Summary: Requested by Anonymous: Hey! Could you do a Steve x reader where she is steve’s girlfriend and the other guys (Tony, t'challa, bucky, Sam, pietro etc) are like her big bros. And she has to go undercover in a bar alone to get some bad guy. She’s on her comms and the avengers have visual on her. But some guy flirts with her&Steve and the other guys are being annoying on the comms&asking the reader to punch him. But she offs the comms. Mission is a success though. Lots of funny stuff after that pls! Wanda&nat are her bff!Originally posted: May 30th, 2016





	Punch Him Already.

The [look](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpicture-cdn.wheretoget.it%2Fm3h5eu-l.jpg&t=MTFkNWE2NGZhNDcxNGEwMzM5MzExNDJmNThiZjVlZmIxYWJkMGM2YyxsNHBUM3Zzag%3D%3D&b=t%3AncyQtnKttVksXvyxbBgq3A&p=http%3A%2F%2Favengersandchill.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145175626360%2Fpunch-him-already&m=1) you were sporting wasn’t your usual appearance, but you did what you had to do for missions, putting on different disguises, personas, and identities. You were putting on your earrings to finish your look, but in all honesty, you just wanted to go back into your pajamas and spend the rest of your night in bed. Your heels clicked on the tiles as you walked down the hall to the common room, making all eyes turn on you. And they all stared.

Wanda and Natasha were the first ones to break out of their trance, for they were the ones who helped you with the look. You were chosen for this mission, because the world knows who Wanda and Natasha are and how they look like. You were still new on the team and haven’t been exposed on news yet, giving you the advantage of an unknown identity. Wanda and Natasha jumped out of their seats and walked over to you.

“Y/N!” Wanda exclaimed, her hand covering her mouth. “Look at you,” she said, giving you a twirl to see your full appearance.

“Holy shit,” Natasha muttered, her hands on her hips. “I did good. You look hot!”

“Thanks Nat, Wanda,” you stated, feeling completely flustered at all the attention on you. Your cheeks reddened when you looked over Nat’s shoulder to see all the guys gawking at you as well.

“I think you broke them,” Wanda whispered in your ear, making the three of you laugh. Your laughter died down when you saw your boyfriend get up from the couch and walk towards you.

“You look beautiful, doll,” Steve said, caressing your upper arms.

“Thanks Steve,” you said, placing a kiss on his lips.

“Be careful out there, Y/N,” Sam warned, not taking his eyes off the TV. You looked over Steve’s shoulder with snapped eyebrows due to his unusually serious voice. You scoffed and rolled your eyes. These guys totally treat you like a little sister sometimes.

“The men out there have desires that some cannot resist,” T’Challa informed wisely, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. “Avoid them. They lead to trouble.”

“Will do Obi-Wan,” you joked with your hands going to a prayer pose, making him chuckle.

“Seriously Y/N,” Bucky stated flatly. “Be safe. Last thing I need is Mr. Walking American Flag here to get jealous, leading to yet another fight.”

“Nah,” Clint added, sipping coffee from his mug even though it was 7pm at night. “It won’t get to that. If anyone gets too close, I won’t hesitate in putting an arrow through his eye.”

“Geez, guys,” you reminded, jutting a hip. “This isn’t my first undercover mission.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony reminded. “We’re just looking out for you.” Your eyes shot to his direction to see that he was working on his gauntlet with a screwdriver, narrowing when you saw that the repulsors were casually beaming on.

“Ready?” Pietro asked, speeding over to your side.

“I still don’t know why I need backup,” you murmured, looking back up at Steve. “It’s simple recon mission.”

“Yeah,” Sam explained. “But there’s a 40% chance that it could lead to physical violence.”

“Using one of Vision’s equation, I see,” you teased, looking back over to the boys. “Don’t worry. I have a gun on me.”

You noticed the boys gave you a once over, probably trying to figure out where you would be able to store a gun in such a tight dress. When they found none, their eyes were met with your ‘Really?’ look. You turned to look at Pietro, ignoring their idiotic antics. “Okay, let’s go,” you said. “The faster we do this, the faster I’m in pajamas.”

“Be safe doll,” Steve repeated, placing a kiss on the top of your head.

“I will,” you stated.

* * *

“If we get caught,” Clint muttered, elbowing Tony. “I blame you,”

“Hey!” Tony reminded, still trying to hack into the security camera system of the bar you were in through his mainframe in the tower. “You guys are just as guilty. I suggested it, but you guys followed. No one said you had to come.” Tony bit his lower lip in concentration as he pulled up the camera system. A shout of victory came out of him when he successfully pulled up the footage.

The boys’ eyes flicked back and forth, trying to find you in one of the shots.

Clint raised his arm to point at one of the screens. “Found her. Camera 5, bottom right screen.”

Tony quickly worked on his tablet and expanded the Camera 5 screen to a full view. You were standing at the bar to order a drink, your lower back exposed to the people in the club. Once you got a beer, you brought up the bottle to your lips and took a sip as you surveyed the bar for your target.

“Where’s Pietro?” Sam asked, drumming his fingers on the table.

Rubbing his hands together, Steve answered, “He’s positioned across the bar to not draw any attention to him.”

Their attention went back to you. You must have spotted your target for you downed the rest of your beer and pulled down your dress. They watched you walk past the table a man in a suit sat at with swayed hips. You gave a wink at the man before walking over to an empty stool and sitting down with crossed legs.

You must have caught the man’s attention for he stopped a waitress who was passing by. He talked to her and gestured over to you, as you were obliviously looking around the bar. The waitress gave the man a smile and walked over to the bar to talk to the bartender. The man must have bought you a drink as the bartender gave you a martini and gestured back to the man in the suit. You gave a gracious smile, before bringing the glass to your lips.

“What’s the target’s name?” T’Challa wondered aloud, rubbing his chin.

“Leonid Smirnov,” Steve responded, watching Smirnov approach you at the bar. “He’s a private investor that has multiple contacts with HYDRA. He’s been under SHIELD’s radar for quite some time now.”

Smirnov’s back was facing the camera, but the boys noticed his hand on your bare thigh, making their blood boil.

“Who the hell does he think he is, touching her like that?” Sam stated with a raised voice.

“Men,” Clint scoffed, making the others looked at him with a confused expression. Shrugging his shoulders, he asked, “What?”

Their eyes returned to the screen to see him leading you to the dance floor, his hands were politely placed on your hips. But as you two continued to sway to the music, his hands travelled lower and lower until they were cupping your ass.

“Oh fuck no,” Sam exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table. “Tony?”

“Already on it,” Tony inserted, a window popped up on the screen. The others watched Tony hack into the comms Pietro and you had.

“Why isn’t she punching him in the face?” Bucky seethed, gripping the arm of the chair.

T’Challa reminded, “This is her job, remember? She must be getting close to the information she needs.”

“Got it,” Tony said, a green light turning on on the screen. “Y/N?”

“Tony?” Pietro’s voice filled the room.

“Pietro?” Steve asked, leaning forward on the table. “Where’s Y/N?”

“She’s with Smirnov right now,” Pietro answered.

“I mean, why isn’t she on the comms?” Steve corrected.

Pietro responded, “I don’t know. She must of turned off her comms.”

“Keep an eye on her,” T’Challa announced. “She has wandering hands on her.”

They were met with no response from Pietro, but they saw that his figure disappeared from the screens. The boys watched you place a kiss on Smirnov’s cheek. Smirnov then kissed your hand. You left the dance floor with his eyes glued to your ass, and then you were out of the camera’s view.

“Did she already finish?” Bucky questioned, leaning back on his chair.

“I guess she did,” Tony said, closing down the screens.

* * *

Pietro ran into the common room that the boys were still sitting in. All heads shot up when he suddenly plopped onto the couch.

“Where’s Y/N?” Steve asked, curious as to where his girlfriend was.

“She’s still debriefing with Fury,” he answered, laying his head on the back of the couch. “She got all the information she needed to.”

“How?” Tony questioned curiously. “It looked like they were just dancing the whole time.”

“Smirnov told her about his business partners and gave him his card with his phone number,” Pietro explained. “With that, SHIELD can hack into the phone and gain access to the private information they need. Genius, no?”

T’Challa nodded his head, impressed of you. Then again, he expected nothing but perfection from you.

“Did she knock the guy out?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“No,” Pietro said with a sigh. “I wanted to, but she said that she just wanted to go home.”

“So you guys were spying on me,” they heard your voice say. Their heads jerked towards your direction where you stood under the entrance of the common room with an amused expression on your face and crossed arms in front of you.

“It was Tony,” Clint said almost immediately.

“Thanks Barton,” Tony said, dripping sarcasm.

You laughed at your boys. Though you would never admit it, you loved them and their overprotectiveness. They were the brothers you never had, in a sweet and annoying kind of way. You kicked off your heels before walking over to Steve and sitting on his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck. He leaned up to have his lips meet yours.

“Hey doll,” Steve greeted, wrapping his arms around your waist.

With a smile, you said, “Hi sweetie. Have fun while I was out.”

“I almost lost my collective mind, so yeah,” Steve answered, tracing random patterns on your bare thigh. “Pretty normal night for me.”

“Trust me,” you stated with rolled eyes. “I wanted to punch the living daylights out of that guy. But a job’s a job.”

Your eyes turned to the TV in front of you to see they were watching the end of the football game. “I’ll give you the Seahawks plus 6 points for $50,” you bet.

“You’re on L/N,” Sam responded.

“I’m in too,” Clint added. “But make it 4 points.”


End file.
